


Love and Ashes

by RyuErrison



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Night Vale, Yaoi, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuErrison/pseuds/RyuErrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecilos Freeform from roleplay between myself and my matesprite <3<br/>Desert Bluffs citizens are actually conflicting personalities of the Night Vale citizens in this~<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Cecil is having trouble keeping his alternate personality Kevin at bay, and Carlos doesn't want to admit it, but he too is having problems with Sebastian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos go through some rough patches when Kevin and Sebastian take the reigns, but will they let that ruin what they have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this series, i have chosen to make Kevin and Sebastian conflicting personalities of Cecil and Carlos. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. btw, the idea was not mine, it was my matesprite's~

Carlos woke up to the familiar sound of a text from Cecil.

He groggily looked at the screen.

 

_**Good Morning Carlos** _

_**~Cecil**_    _ **< 3**_

 

He smiled and sent a heart back to Cecil before shoving the phone in his lab coat pocket and putting on his shoes. Another small "ding" rang out.

 

_**Cecil: Are we still on for dinner?** _

 

Carlos chuckled. "Of course" he sent back. He then proceeded towards the door and walked to work.

 

* * *

 

 

Cecil's phone buzzed quietly in his pocket. Without stopping his broadcast, he pulled it out and looked at it. The message caused him to smile.

 

_**Carlos: <3** _

 

He went to the weather and sent a text back. 

 

_**Cecil: Are we still on for dinner?** _

_**Carlos: Of course.** _

 

He could feel his heart race a little faster.

"Hello again Night Vale." he said into his microphone. "Guess who I am going to dinner with tonight....that's right. Carlos! I am the happiest radio show host in the whole world right now."

Carlos, who was listening to the broadcast as he worked laughed lightly. "He is so easy to please." He picked up a test tube and swirled the contents around, the smile not leaving his face.

"Anyway, onto the traffic. Strexcorp would like to remind everyone that using the new highway is forbidden, as you might disturb the orange cones that reside there. Thank you for your cooperation."

 

* * *

 

 

Carlos smiled as he worked listening to the sound of the male's smooth voice over the radio. He couldn't help but get a little flustered whenever he heard Cecil talk about him over the air. Though he didn't like it that much, he didn't really mind it. It made him feel closer to Cecil, in a way.

"Carlos's hair is once again perfect, just like him."

Carlos turned bright red, and dropped a beaker when he heard this over the air. "Damn fool." he said. "Always making me blush and stumble over myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. Will add bigger chapter next week.


End file.
